Automatic domestic dishwashers, that is those designed for use in the home, support various articles in open trays or racks and accomplish the washing and rinsing action by spraying streams of water over the items. This action tends to upset light items, such as stemware and items made of light plastic materials. One result is that the items turn to orientations in which they collect pools of water and do not dry properly during the machine operation. Thus, the user must manually dry these items.
Numerous hold down devices have been suggested; however, none of them has proven to be optimal.